Aletheian Characters
All the biographies on this page have been approved for public release by the Ministry of Oversight, Aletheian Domestic Security, and the Prime Minister's Historians Office. All contents can be considered factual accurate. **''As a note to all delegates; you will also be receiving classified biographical and personal information upon arrival.'' Innoken Stendahl Age: 37 (Born November 20th, 1899) Place of Birth: Tagakan, Tygyrbat Ethnicity: Red Lethi Political Party: Freedom Party/Nya Anksyte Current Position: Minister of War Previous Position(s): General in Freedom’s Chance Alma Mater: Civil War Allegiance: Freedom’s Chance National Allegiance(s): Tygrybat (1899-1904), Aletheia (1904-1917), Freedom’s Chance (1917-1927), Aletheia (1928-Current) Unclassified Biography Records of Innoken’s youth are few and far between as the Tagakan Fire of 1910 destroyed the historic Hall of Records that the government had long been using for all record keeping. As a result prior to her appearance as a General in Freedom’s Chance there is no public record of her existence. First records show her appearing at the Battle of Regensen Crossing where she single handedly led a horrifically outnumbered Freedom’s Chance to victory over the Relik Party. Freedom’s Chance ended up not allying with Nya Anksyte and was among the defeated factions of the Civil War and as such all of Innoken’s work during the conflict was slowly going up in flames around her. Through a final bout of negotiations was able to earn her the position as Minister of War in the new Aletheian government. Lenen Zerikznova Age: 55 (Born November 7th, 1881) Place of Birth: Colpenberg, Nattavaarka Ethnicity: White Lethi Political Party: Nya Anksyte Current Position: Minister of Foreign Relations Previous Position(s): Chief Ambassador to the People’s Liberation Army, Low level diplomatic positions Alma Mater: Nattavaarka University Civil War Allegiance: Nya Anksyte National Allegiance(s): Ruthellia (1881-1912), Nya Anksyte (1915-1928), Aletheia (1928-Current) Unclassified Biography Lenen had plans to be a career diplomat in the Ruthellian/Aletheian Government. The Great War was seen as a temporary dash to those plans and as such Lenen instead chose to serve on the homefront during the war. However, as evidence of the brewing Civil War began to mount Lenen realized his goals were in jeopardy and was able to get an assignment to the frontier states to try and negotiate terms before a conflict broke out. It was too little too late and Lenen spent most of the early war assisting the government before going into hiding. After a few years he turned up in Nya Anskyte records and was made into a diplomat for their efforts and routinely attempted to coordinate efforts with the People’s Liberation Army. The end of the war saw Lenen awarded the position of the Minister of Foreign Relations in Lunganov’s coalition government. While it is no secret that he wishes to retire, it is also clear that there is currently no one suitable as a replacement for him. Mateo Tretrosky Age: 46 (March 28th, 1890) Place of Birth: Glasnograd, Glasnograd Ethnicity: Gold Lethi Political Party: Liberation Party Current Position: Brigadier of the Army of Northern Aletheia Previous Position(s): 2nd Lieutenant in Ruthellian Army, 1st Lieutenant in Ruthellian Army, Commander in Project North Garrison Army Alma Mater: Ruthellia National War College Civil War Allegiance: Project North National Allegiance(s): Ruthellia/Aletheia (1890-1917), Project North (1917-1929), Aletheia (1929-Current) Unclassified Biography Born into the historic house Tretrosky, Mateo had a very easy early life in the frigid northern city of Glasnograd. He was enrolled in special military academies and attended the prestigious National War College in Holkiskstad. His father died in the Great War while Mateo was at the College. Mateo was able to serve in the final year of Aletheia’s participation in the war and was present at the evacuation of Yosladro. Mateo continued to serve with the Aletheian/Ruthellian Army for most of the first decade of the Aletheian Civil War climbing to the rank of 1st Lieutenant. The destruction of Holkiskstad in 1915 sent shock-waves through the Old Government officer ranks and Mateo joined in the mass desertions and defections, ending up being recruited into Project North. Mateo was one of the key figures in Project North that negotiated the ceasefire with the new Aletheian government that extended a year past the official end of the Civil War. His part in the negotiations earned Mateo a high ranking commission in the Aletheian Armed Forces as a Brigadier. His seven years of service have been spent commanding the Northern Army, stationed in the blistering cold of the Northern Shelf and Northern Territories. This position is crucial as it is frequently viewed as the likely point of first attack by Antetand. He has overhauled most of the northern defenses and heightened the training regiments of all his forces. Mork Uppsilga Age: 45 (1890) Place of Birth: Normanty, Berjesfjord Ethnicity: White Lethi Political Party: People’s Liberation Party Current Position: Chairman of the Ministry of Oversight Previous Position(s): Deputy Attache for the Ministry of Oversight, PLP Election Campaign Manager, People’s Liberation Army Brigadier of Logistics Alma Mater: Berjesfjord National University Civil War Allegiance: People’s Liberation Army National Allegiances: - Dammelfell-Berjesfjord (1890-1894); Ruthellia(1894-1912); Aletheia (1927-current) Unclassified Biography Mork was born in the United Kingdoms of Dammelfell-Berjesfjord before its annexation into Ruthellia. His family was never fond of the Ruthellian government and Mork ran away at the outbreak of the Civil War in his state to join the People’s Liberation Army. Mork’s university education earned an officer’s commision in the army and he was able to rise to the rank of Brigadier of Logistics, the equivalent to a one star general, and after the war was awarded the rank of Major General by the PLA and Aletheia. He was awarded the Flying Cross and a Silver Swords for his efforts in the Civil War. After the Civil War Mork had little interest in continuing his work in the military, mostly due to the new organize that put previously Nya Anksyte and Top Hat generals ahead of all others. He instead chose to work with the PLA as they reorganized into a political party and served with them for four years during the government’s transition. In 1934 he was offered the position of Deputy Attache for the Ministry of Oversight (MO-1) which equated to being the fifth most powerful person in the ministry. After the death of Chairman Cheribat in December 1935 the PLP was successful in having Mork selected as the new Chairman for MO-1. His selection was strongly opposed by the Nya Anksyte Party, senior members of MO-1, and a good portion of the Sobet. As a result Mork was forced to purge most of the senior staff in MO-1 and replace them with loyal staff. Moro Ingja Age: 33 (Born March 24th, 1903) Place of Birth: Karkabat, Tygyrbat Ethnicity: Red Lethi Political Party: Nya Anksyte Current Position: Deptuy Director of Aletheian Intelligence Control Previous Position(s): Nya Anksyte Intelligence Branch field operative Alma Mater: None Civil War Allegiance: Nya Anksyte National Allegiance(s): Tygyrbat (1903-1914), Nya Anksyte (1914-1928), Aletheia (1928-Current) Unclassified Biography While little has been made public about Moro’s past prior to her current role as the Deputy Director for AIC, there is no shortage of bragging from AIC about her efforts during the later years of the Civil War. She is frequently hailed as one of Nya Anksyte’s best field operatives, rumored to have completed hundreds of assignments and several dozen solo operations. She achieved a high rank within the group and it can be seen in the powerful position she was given in the new government in spite of her age. While mostly relegated these days to a desk job, Moro is still head of AIC’s field operations and frequently enters the field herself. She is not a frequent to floor of the Sobet, as that position is typically taken by Special Agent Teu, but her reputation is something of near mythical status. Nikoti Sornov Age: 28 Place of Birth: Little Olsa, Basuduk Ethnicity: White Lethi Political Party: Nya Anksyte Current Position: Chief Enforcer of Domestic Security Previous Position(s): Captain in the Nya Anksyte Armed Forces, Major in the Aletheian Armed Forces Alma Mater: None Civil War Allegiance: Nya Anksyte National Allegiance(s): Free State of Basuduk (1908-1922), Nya Anksyte (1922-1928), Aletheia (1928-1936) Unclassified Biography Nikoti was born on the eve of the Aletheian Civil War in Basuduk. Shortly before his second birthday Basuduk declared independence from Aletheia and declared war on the ‘Ruthellian Pretenders’, Ashketova, and the White Horde. Nikoti’s family fled from Little Olsa shortly after as the White Horde crossed the eastern border and entered Basuduk. His father fought in the Basuduk Army and his mother worked in an arms factory. When Nikoti was thirteen he was conscripted into the Basuduk Youth Corps and began to receive military training. At the age of 14 his family and most of the town they were residing in were killed when Project North descended from the Perkunis Mountains to destroy the arms factory. Nikoti fled south into the unorganized eastern territory of Gyrzaladuk where he joined up with Nya Anksyte in its early years. Despite only being only fifteen he rapidly rose through the ranks and was a captain at the age of seventeen and became a member of the Nya Anksyte High Command. With the conclusion of the Civil War, Nikoti was awarded the rank of Major in the newly established Aletheian Armed Forces. Nikoti was however quickly reassigned to the newly established Office of Domestic Security (DomSec) as the first and only Chief Enforcer. He has served in that position since. Poleski Gudbrandr Age: 54 (Born Decemeber 7th, 1882) Place of Birth: Skaar, Karnsa, Ruthellia Ethnicity: Gold Lethi Political Party: Nya Anksyte Current Position: Chief Commanding General of the Army (Six Star General) Previous Position(s): Brigadier in the Liberation Army, General of Nya Anksyte Alma Mater: Glasnograd War College Civil War Allegiance: Nya Anksyte National Allegiance(s): Ruthellia/Aletheia (1882-1908); Aletheian Liberation Army (1908-1914); Nya Anksyte (1914-1928); Aletheia (1928-Current) Unclassified Biography Poleski was born shortly after Karnsa’s defeat and annexation into Ruthellia and was raised with a healthy resentment towards the Ruthellian government. That did not stop him from following his dream and joining the army as an officer and he would serve in the Great War. Gudbrandr was deployed along with the Antetand invasion force and was one of the last to leave when the invasion turned sour. His long standing resentment with the Ruthellian, now Aletheian, government, led him to declare his defection to the Aletheian Liberation Army less than a month after the Civil War kicked into full gear. For the next six years he led a who detachment of their army against the government remnant, Relik Party, Project North, and other groups. In 1914 he switched sides to the upstarts Nya Anksyte after a portion of the ALA was absorbed into Nya Anksyte. His military experience landed him the position as the commander of all armed forces within Nya Anksyte. His rank in Nya Anksyte carried over to the post-war era with Poleski being made the first ever six star general in Aletheian history. He since went about rebuilding and reforming the Army, Navy, and Army Air Force to be on par with the ones in Rumia. Quincy Kilkonroy Age: 44 (Born Janurary 19th, 1892) Place of Birth: Svedheim, Dourheil Ethnicity: High Lethi Political Party: Nya Anksyte Current Position: Nya Anksyte Head of Party Previous Position(s): Political Adviser to Clan Kilkonroy, Chief Political Strategist for Nya Anksyte, Dourheil MP Alma Mater: Glasnograd National University Civil War Allegiance: Ruthellia, Nya Anksyte National Allegiance(s): Ruthellia/Aletheia (1892-1915), Nya Anksyte (1915-1928), Aletheia (1928-Current) Unclassified Biography Quincy of Clan Kilkonroy was born into a relatively weak noble house and clan. Clan Kilkonroy had supported the wrong generals and politicians during Dourheil’s rise to power within Ruthellia and been left behind. Nevertheless Quincy was still able to attend a prestigious university and got a comfy job serving his clan in the Noble Court as an adviser. However, this position led to increasing resentment for the Ruthellian and Aletheian governments with how they treated his clan and the blunder of joining the Great War. In spite of his reservations towards the government, he supported and served with them during the opening years of the Civil War. However, after the destruction of Holkiskstad, Quincy took the opportunity to defect to Nya Anksyte and applied his insider knowledge of the old government to aiding them in diplomatic efforts during the remainder of the Civil War. His knowledge and experience led him to being one of the key crafters of the new government. For two years after the end of the Civil War, he served as the first MP from Dourheil to the Sobet. In 1930 however, he was personally requested by high ranking members of the Nya Anksyte Party to take up the position as the Head of Party; making him the most powerful Nya Anksyte member in the Sobet. Rudolf Nikolajsen Age: 62 (Born April 28th, 1874) Place of Birth: Ulmati City, Ulbatkesh Ethnicity: Ulbati Political Party: (People’s) Liberation Party Current Position: Liberation Party Head of Party Previous Position(s): Liberation Army Chief Political Strategist, Commander in the Ruthellian 2nd Army, Alma Mater: Ulmati University Civil War Allegiance: Ulbatkesh, People’s Liberation Army National Allegiance(s): Ulbatkesh (1874-1904), Aletheia (1904-1910), People’s Liberation Army (1910-1928), Aletheia (1928-1936) Unclassified Biography Written records from Ublatkesh from Rudolf’s early life are few and far between. However, the limited records do show Rudolf graduated from Ulmati University and was intending to enroll in the Ulmati Officer Academy before the All Letheian Confederacy’s ultimatum arrived Ulbatkesh. With no real alternative Ulbatkesh joined the new Aletheian state and Rudolf joined the Aletheian Army during their invasion of Antetand. When the Civil War broke out and Aletheia withdrew from the Great War, Rudolf returned to Ulbatkesh to defend his homeland before joining up with the People’s Liberation Army. In spite of his nationalism for his homeland, Rudolf did support the idea of a unified Aletheian state. He served with the PLA throughout the entirety of the Civil War and was a strong proponent of the alliance with Nya Anksyte. Rudolf’s efforts with the PLA earned him the PLP’s head of party seat in the Sobet. Sigurd Lund Age: 38 (Born August, 3rd 1898) Place of Birth: Farport, Nattavaarka Ethnicity: Red Lethi Political Party: Liberation Party Current Position: Director of Aletheian Office of Army Intelligence Previous Position(s): Lieutenant in the PLA Alma Mater: None Civil War Allegiance: People’s Liberation Army National Allegiance(s): Ruthellia/Aletheia (1898-1908); People’s Liberation Army (1908-1928); Aletheia (1928-Current) Unclassified Biography Sigurd is a descendent of the ancient Haraavashi Horde that settled in the Nattavaarka region a few centuries back. His family was one of the lowest in the social hierarchy. Around Sigurd’s tenth birthday his family fled from Nattavarrka at the outbreak of the Civil War into the eastern regions. Lund’s track goes dark there for about another decade before he resurfaced as a lieutenant in the People’s Liberation Army. The PLA’s records show Lund served as a lieutenant in the army before being reassigned to the command staff. There he helped coordinate the greater PLA efforts during the Civil War and was a chief negotiator for the PLA during the alliance talks with Nya Anksyte. His prominence in the negotiations earned him a high ranking within the new Aletheian government and the PLP negotiated to have him placed in charge of Army Intelligence. Lund was one of the key supporters for the invasion of the Langt Sur and was able to sway numerous PLP votes in favor of the attack. He has remained a powerful figure in the Sobet and Aletheian Intelligence Community despite AIC taking most of the spotlight. Siv Marjaanr Age: 44 (Born October 10th, 1892) Place of Birth: Vassasheim, Dourheil Ethnicity: White Lethi Political Party: Project North Current Position: Chief Investigator and Chairlady of Law Row Previous Position(s): Positions within Project North Alma Mater: Glasnograd National University Civil War Allegiance: Project North National Allegiance(s): Ruthellia (1892-1909), Project North (1909-1930), Aletheia (1930-Current) Unclassified Biography Records from Marjaanr’s youth were intentionally destroyed by Project North, so aside from some basic documents for university enrollment there is little that is public about her time prior to her position at Law Row. She did acquire three law degree prior to her aligning with the mysterious Project North which have made her quite qualified for her position. It is unknown what exact circumstances led Siv to join Project North, but her cell was one of the last to surrender at the end of the Civil War, taking a full two extra years to sign an accord. Part of said treaty granted Siv a position in the government as a high ranking investigator at Law Row. In a mere 4 years she climbed to the top of the agency. She is one of the few ex-Project North members who still proudly wear it as a badge of honor and supports the Project North political party. Tetcha Kilkonsky Age: 74 (Born June 25, 1862 Place of Birth: Helshynkski, Helsingsya, Ruthellia Ethnicity: Old Ruthellian/Old Lethi Political Party: Ruthellian Remnant Current Position: Special Representative for the Old Government Previous Position(s): Clan Kilkonsky Representative on the Noble Court, Ruthellian Remnant Chief Negotiator Alma Mater: Sjostad University, Holkiskstad University Civil War Allegiance: Ruthellia, Government Remnant National Allegiance(s): Ruthellia (1862-1904)(1910-1928), Aletheia (1904-1910)(1928-Current) Unclassified Biography Tetcha na’Kilkonsky (of clan Kilkonsky) was born into a wealthy and powerful house of the Kilkonsky clan. His father was a famous general in the Ruthellian Army and his mother was a direct descendant of the founder of the clan. Tetcha spent his youth attending prestigious academies and spending time in the Ruthellian Nobility Court. As a noble he was entitled to the highest education available and after completing his Master’s took over his family’s seat in the Nobility Court. He continued to serve on the Court for nearly two decades and was present at the creation and signing of the All Lethian Confederacy and directly participated in the crafting of the Aletheian Ultimatum of 1904. Tetcha personally handed over a great sum of funds from his family fortune to aid in funding the Aletheian Army in the Great War. In response to the declaration of secession by the eastern states and declaration of war by the Relik Party Tetcha attempted to recommend crushing the rebellions via allying with the neighboring hordes before things got out of hand. His ploy was unsuccessful and he was trapped in Holkiskstad when Relik besieged the capital. Tetcha was smuggled out of the city shortly before Relik destroyed it. After he negotiated a ceasefire with several major factions in the war including The People’s Liberation Army, People’s Free Army, Freedom’s Chance, and later, Nya Anksyte. Part of his negotiations resulted in the old noble houses of Ruthellia being granted low levels of amnesty and the old government being granted a seat in the Sobet. Since then Tetcha has served as the sole representative of the Old Government. Vitali Sivett Age: CLASSIFIED Place of Birth: Ashketova Ethnicity: Ashketovan Political Party: Nya Anksyte, Ashketovan Top Hat Society Current Position: Operations Commander of ANUBIS Previous Position(s): Captain in the Ashketovan Underground, Captain in the Nya Anksyte Army Alma Mater: None Civil War Allegiance: Ashketovan Underground, Nya Anksyte Alliance National Allegiance(s): Ashketova (1904-1926), Aletheia (1926-Current) Unclassified Biography Vitali’s youth is shrouded in misinformation, mystery, and whatever isn’t has long since been buried behind a wall of security clearances. Earliest public records show him as a Lieutenant in the Ashketovan Army in 1920, before rough records indicating he signed onto the Underground sometime around 1922. It is known that he served as the right hand of Mikko Adatti and replaced Oden Zatkiev as intended successor to command the Underground should Mikko die in the conflict. He was present in nearly every major battle at the end of the Civil War. Sivett was part of the inner circle that worked on the New Concordance and the formation of the new government. He was appointed as head of the Aletheian Black Ops department, ANUBIS (Aletheian National Underground Black Operations and Intelligence Service) immediately following its formation and has served in the position ever since.